Kamen Rider x Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica: Hero Wars
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: The world of Riders is fusing to the world of Magical Girls. Riders have become plagued with Demons, while the newly reformed Mega Shocker attempts to crush all Magical Girls. Can Riders and Magical Girls get along when a Magical Girl mortally wounds a Rider, or can they come together to destroy a common enemy? Post Madoka CANCELLED


Kamen Rider x Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica: Hero Wars

by Soulsilverlord

Kamen Rider © Toei

Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet

Prologue: This Isn't Shocker! Vs. Demons!

A bullet in the sky was the only way to describe it. The sky seemed to obey him as he flew by at an incredible speed. The man was dressed in a green suit with a bug-like helmet.

"No sign of them yet." he said to himself as the transmission was picked up by his comrades on the land. "I'll keep looking for them though."

"Be careful, you know that these things are much more powerful than anything we've ever fought before." One of them said aloud. He was dressed in a silver and black suit with a red scarf. "These things are quite devilish Skyrider, so be careful."

"Read you loud and clear Super-1." Skyrider replied as he flew closer to the area where the monsters had been appearing. "I'm afraid that the area coming up will be infested with them, they don't seem to know boundaries in the slightest." Skyrider sped himself and stopped himself on a dime. His intuitions were correct. It seemed to be a small hoard of demon-like entities slowly walking toward the closest inhabited city. "Spotted them. Report back to the others, Super-1."

"What will you be doing in that time? We don't have time if they are there." Super-1 replied as he waved his hand over to the third, and last, party member. He was dressed in a ruby colored metal armor with a horn protruding from his helmet. "Kabuto and I will remain here, you need to report and get back up quick."

"Fine, I'll be back with help then. Don't let up if they swarm you." Skyrider said as he turned around and darted off back to the camp.

Kabuto quickly took stance at the arriving enemies as they made their way to the two Riders. "Quick let's take them out as fast as possible."

"Agreed. The longer we hold them off, the better it will be until Skyrider returns."

** CLOCK UP**

Kabuto darted off toward the Demons, while Super-1 quickly got on his V-Machine and followed in pursuit. Quickly donning his Elek Hands and shot waves of electricity toward the approaching monstrosities. The effect did not stop their onward march toward the city.

"Damn them. There has to be something…" Super-1 thought to himself, just then Kabuto had reappeared to Super-1.

"Nothing seems to phase them. Nothing worked on them and I don't have access to the Hyper Zecter. We need to retreat further back until Skyrider comes-"

A demon had grabbed Kabuto by the neck, cutting him off. The monster simply looked at him before throwing the Rider off into the sky, causing him to crash down into the ground at an alarming speed.

"Kabuto!" Super-1 called out as he used his Elek Hands to shock the Demon up front and quickly ran toward his fallen comrade. Kabuto seemed fine, just unconscious. "Damn you demons. You won't get the least laugh."

_**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE. D-D-D-DECADE!"**_ a voice cried out in the sky. Super-1 looked up to see several golden cards appear in the sky. The cards seemed to be ending at the oncoming hoard of demons. Suddenly, a magenta colored Rider appeared in the cards. He crashed down into the hoard and was followed up by a high-speed kick from Skyrider. The two new Riders quickly ran toward Super-1, who was still holding onto the collapsed body of Kabuto.

"Super-1, what happened? Why is Kabuto knocked out?" Skyrider questioned as he kneeled down toward Kabuto and Super-1. Decade walked up behind them.

"It's safe to assume that those Demons did that. It seems they're a lot more powerful than we initially thought." Decade said aloud to the other members of the party. "Those things are going to get to the city sooner than later, so it would be wise to try and stop them here."

"That's going to be a problem. Where's the rest of our back up, Skyrider? Why did you only bring Decade?" Super-1 said, laying Kabuto back down on the ground.

"Don't worry we have some other back up coming right about now." Skyrider said as he pointed up at the sky. Suddenly a hole appeared in the sky and a train appeared out of it. It was the train that traveled through time, the Den-Liner. The Liner shot several laser shots from the front car as it made circles in the sky.

"Good enough for now. I think we should get this on." Skyrider said as he took off into the air again. Kabuto regained consciousness and got up from the ground.

"What happened?" Kabuto asked.

"No time to explain. Take this, I think it'll help you." Decade said quickly as he threw the Hyper Zecter to Kabuto.

"Thanks." Kabuto said as he stuck the Zecter to the side of his belt.

"Hyper Cast Off!"he called out as he pulled the lever on his belt. It rang out as well.

"**HYPER CAST OFF" **the Zecter called as electricity seemd to run from it to Kabuto's armor, changing the red to silver metal. **"CHANGE HYPER BEETLE."** He also clicked the initial button on the Zecter as well. **"HYPER CLOCK UP."** Wings seemed to sprout from his back, and in an instant he was gone.

Super-1 reclaimed his V-Machine and rode off into the hoard of Demons. Decade as well pulled out several cards and placed them in his DecaDriver.

"**ATTACK RIDE. ILLUSION." "ATTACK RIDE. INVISIBLE." "ATTACK RIDE. BLAST."**

Decade cloned into three of him, turned invisible, and proceeded to attack the onslaught of enemies. The Den-Liner supported the quartet from the sky, taking out several more of the Demons. The light speed of Hyper Kabuto made it harder for any of the Demons to calculate where he was, and this cost them seriously as Kabuto took several of the Demons out. Super-1 was having a tough time, as the Demons seemed to have a resistance to his Elek Hands.

Super-1 leapt off the V-Machine and quickly switched to his Thermal Hands. Using his left hand he froze several of the Demons and used the right hand to set several aflame. He quickly got aboard his V-Machine, once again and took off.

Hyper Kabuto quickly found one of the biggest Demons. He wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. "Let's finish this."

"_**MAXIMUM RIDER POWER. 1. 2. 3."**_

"Hyper Kick." He pulled his initial Zecter's lever over.

"_**RIDER KICK." **_ He took off into the air and flew toward the sky. He stuck out his right leg as he came flying down toward the biggest of the Demons. Suddenly, he froze. So did the Demons, Skyrider, the Den-Liner, Super-1, and Decade. Everything disappeared as quickly as it came.

Somewhere else a girl had awoken from her sleep. The sun was shining brightly. She was slightly confused by the contents of her dream. That girl was Homura Akemi. She looked out at the sky and saw a large beetle fly by. She had never heard of a 'Kamen Rider', and she wondered for a short while why these men were fighting Demons. Things were about to change for everyone.

_**Next Time: Aren't These Humans? Vs. Dopants**_

**A/N: **Well here's my third story of whatever. I'll be mainly working on this and DiEnd/W/Accel World story. I'm going to have to put Shooting Star on hiatus until I finish one of these two stories. Sorry for fans of that story, but I'll get back to it if you want me to write one more chapter.


End file.
